Yankee Doodle
by waterrain
Summary: America sings a song to England on the 4th of July. Remember this is a Humor FanFic.


**Please Review and Thank You. Happy 4th of July ^_^ Does anyone feel like dancing when hearing the song Yankee Doodle? Remember this FanFic is Humor. If you want you can come up with your own Yankee Doodle Song and put it in a review. Happy Independence Day! On youtube you can type in I am a Yankee Doodle Boy and also Yankee Doodle.**

**Yankee Doodle **

**By waterrain**

"Bloody hell stop singing that damn song." England snapped in annoyance, but the blue eyed Nation grinned widely and he laughed loudly.

"Hell no, England." America said cheerfully and he giggled. "You started it."

"And I damn well regret it now. What is wrong with you?" England said firmly to America.

"Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on a pony. He stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni." America singed gleefully and then he winked. "Alright, Remix time. Yankee Doodle went to town, riding a heroic pony. He stuck a very epic eagle feather and called it heroic macaroni."

"Why must you and your people keep on remixing the Yankee Doodle song?" England asked in an irriated voice and

"To make it our very own and piss you off." America replied honestly, he giggled, and started to wiggle his hips. "I feel like dancing. Every time I hear the song Yankee Doodle I feel like dancing."

"The Yankee Doodle song was mocking you and stop bloody dancing! Honestly, America!" England yelled loudly and his fists were clenched. "If I knew this was to happen then I wouldn't have sung that damn song!"

"Yankee Doodle went to town, riding a pony. He stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni." America signed gleefully, he was dancing, and twirling around in the circles.

"You are loony, America. So very loony and you are driving me insane." England muttered to himself, he closed his green eyes, and wondered where did he go wrong with America.

"Yankee Doodle went to town, riding a pony. He stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni." America singed while giggling in between words. "The state anthem of Connecticut is Yankee Doodle and it is sung patriotically. Awesome, right?"

"Unbelievable." England managed to say out loud and he stared at the blue eyed Nation. "One of your states has Yankee Doodle as an anthem. Why, America? Why? Why most you do this to me?"

"Heh, Thanks for the epic song of Yankee Doodle. It's really funny and makes me laugh a lot. It's really fun adding more lines, making remixes of it, and replacing some words." America commented cheerfully and he winked at England. "I made Yankee Doodle an epic song and make it my own. Take that England. That is what you get for trying to mock me and my soldiers!"

"That Yankee Doodle song completely back fired on me." England muttered to himself and he sighed heavily. "It is very very very difficult to bloody mock you, America. You tend to turn it around and so on. Why did my soldiers and I have to sing Yankee Doodle? We had thought ourselves to be rather clever mocking you and your soldiers, but you just had to go and bloody ruin it."

"There is a song The Yankee Doodle Boy and there are different versions of Yankee Doodle." America said calmly and he blinked his blue eyes. "Guess you and your people didn't count on my awesome humor. You didn't think that my people and I would find it hilarious."

"Yankee Doodle went to town, riding a pony. He stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni." America singed cheerfully and then smiled brightly. "I'll sing the rest of the song before I drive you totally crazy. I can't believe today is the 4th of July and it's my heroic birthday you know that England."

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A little Information**

**"Yankee Doodle" is a well-known Anglo-American song, the origin of which dates back to the Seven Years' War. It is often sung patriotically in the United States today and is the state anthem of Connecticut since 1978. It has a Roud Folk Song Index number of 4501.**

**The first verse and refrain, as often sung today, runs:**

**Yankee Doodle went to town,**

**Riding on a pony;**

**He stuck a feather in his hat,**

**And called it macaroni**

**Traditions place its origin in a pre-Revolutionary War song originally by British military officers to mock the disheveled, disorganized colonial "Yankees" with whom they served in the French and Indian War. It is believed that the tune comes from the nursery rhyme _Lucy Locket_. One version of the Yankee Doodle lyrics is "generally attributed" to Doctor Richard Shuckburgh, a British Army surgeon. According to one story, Shuckburgh wrote the song after seeing the appearance of Colonial troops under Colonel Thomas Fitch, Jr., the son of Connecticut Governor Thomas Fitch.**

**To find out more google Yankee Doodle Wiki and also google The Yankee Doodle Boy Wiki.**


End file.
